Stolen
by Anonymous Person AP
Summary: This is just a one-shot I have made. I wrote this after looking for something to read on my favorite pairings but found little to nothing. I love stories that are on Raven and either: Red X, Speedy, Kyd Wykkyd or Malchior but i rarely ever find them. So this is just something small for Red X and Raven.


**Stolen**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.**

The figure dressed black jumped from roof to roof with the Titans on his heels. He needed a moment, just a second out of their sights and his plan would work. He ducked behind an air vent before teleporting to the ground below. His head turned slightly, enough to see if he was being followed and like he expected there was no one. He smirked. The Titans just couldn't hold their own against him.

Red X stopped running to catch his breath. His heart pounded and blood pumped. He remember exactly when his heart had started pounding. It was the moment he'd open his closet that hid his suit within. When his eyes were set on the skull mask his heart had started pumping from the adrenalin. It always made him happy, knowing what he was about to do and knowing that not one person was able to stop him.

He kicked off the wall and teleported on top of the roof. By now the Titans had split up and Starfire would be alone waiting for them to return to her. Red X had noticed a pattern. Whenever he'd disappear Robin would order four members to search leaving one member in the last location they remembered him being in. Today it was Starfire's turn.

She floated a few feet off the ground with her communicator in her right hand and her left one in a fist at her side. Red X had ruined another night for her. He looked around making sure this wasn't an elaborate set up. Once he deemed the area securer he moved.

Red X appeared in front of Starfire, snatching her communicator from her hands. He dodged her attempt to hit him and ducked under the eye beams that shot out of her eyes, smiling under his mask the entire time. As she got ready to fire Star bolts Red X opened his palm in her direction and a large X wrapped around her body. She made noises and called out but Red X silenced her with his foot. As he moved over to the next roof he felt something. Harming people had never been one of his favourite things but he needed her quite.

He took the communicator and used it to locate each titan starting with Cyborg. He was down on the ground a few blocks away and heading back in this direction. Red X couldn't have that. He jumped and skidded over the roofs until he could see the shinnying armour that covered Cyborg. He slid off the roof to the fire escaped till he was no more than a story above ground, then he flung his palm out like with Starfire and allowed the giant X to cover Cyborgs body. As he took off up the stairs he could hear Cyborg cursing after him.

Beast Boy was probably the easiest of all three. Robin had designed a special weapon which blocked Beast Boy's shape shifting abilities so taking him down was no problem. However, locating Robin was a lot harder than the thief had realised. His communicator wasn't active and no sign of him.

"Come on Kid, I don't have all night," Red X muttered as he stared down to the streets below.

"Neither do I," a reply came from behind Red X but he didn't have time to turn before he was sent flying off the roof. Red X smashed the button on his belt and teleported back to the roof where Robin stood with his Bo-staff ready.

"That wasn't nice Kid," X said. He hadn't stopped smirking and the adrenalin in his system only rose with that free falling act.

The two went at each other. Robin used his staff to get a hit on Red X from a distance and Red X used the blades on his hands to combat Robin's staff. Once their toys had either broken or been damaged the two fought close combat. Red X tried tripping Robin and aimed most of his punches at Robin's face, throat and stomach trying his best to make Robin recoil however Robin mostly blocked these attempts and only took shots at Red X when given a clear opening which wasn't offend.

Red X had enough and slammed the button on his belt, teleporting a few paces back. He shot a large X at Robin but was dismayed when it missed. Robin flung himself at Red X and slammed him into the back wall. Red X smirked at the foolishness of the action and turned them around, once again he used the X on his palm but this time there was no way for Robin to dodge it.

"Better luck next time Kid," Red X said as he turned and walked away.

Robin called out after him "You won't get away with this," then Red X was gone, vanished from sight.

He only had one person left. Raven, who was currently flying in his direction. Red X had used Starfire's communicator to send the team a message, telling them that Red X had returned. Of Course the only person who would believe this is the one he hasn't already encountered.

She landed graceful in front of him. "Glad you got my invite Sunshine," Red X said as he tossed Starfire's communicator over to her body.

"Just give back what you've stolen and I'll let you go," Raven said. He could see she was tired and knew the reason why. The villains who had been once frozen in Paris were free once more and causing havoc within the city.

"Come now Sunshine, is that anyway to talk to the host. I went to so much effort to get your attention after all," Red X let himself fall back against the chimney, his eyes were glued to Raven and his heart was pounding.

"I'm not interested in your games. Just hand it over and leave," she yelled, stepping closer to him. He could see her power flowing off her in waves and the anger in her eyes was the most beautiful and dangerous thing he had ever seen.

"I can't though Sunshine, I haven't stolen anything yet," Raven stopped in a spot only a few steps away. Her once enraged eyes now showed only confusion.

"If you've stolen nothing than why go to all this effort. Why break into the Tower,"

"Ah, I do believe I said _yet_ ," he smirked as her eyes became a sea of confusion. He knew she'd never work out what he was saying. "Ah Raven, you never think outside the box," he started to walk, going around her till her back faced the chimney he had sat against.

"Than what is it that you plan to steal," she asked taking a step away from him. It didn't work. Her step back only put her against the chimney, like he had planned.

"What do intend to steal, well Sunshine if you must know I plan to steal you or at least your kiss," Red X grabbed both her wrist and shoved them against the wall, pinning them there with the X from his palms before lifting his mask enough to seal their lips.

It was everything he thought. Soft and sweet lips against his rough ones in a heated kiss. His hand wrapped around her waist pulling her closer as he deepened their kiss. His tongue swept Ravens bottom lip and his hand ventured lower.

Raven made a noise and bit into his lip which stopped Red X. he stepped back and looked into her eyes once more before smirking and pulling his mask down.

"See you soon Sunshine," he said as he hit the button on his belt and returned home. He was happy with how his evening had turned out but wondered if one kiss from the enchantress would ever be enough.


End file.
